Which Team?
by itadakimajapahit
Summary: "Hei, Arthur, Team Captain America atau Team Iron Man?" — USUK. Warning(s) inside!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Captain America dan Iron Man milik Marvel.**

 **Warning(s):** Mengandung unsur _homo_ —kali ini **USUK** (yang maksa), humornya gagal, agak menyerempet. Tidak suka _BL?_ Boleh tekan tombol _back_.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Hari ini memang hari yang cerah di bulan Februari. Tidak terlalu cerah, sebenarnya. Namun para warga London tentu akan menganggap bahwa hari ini memang pantas diberi deskripsi seperti itu. Tidak ada hujan sampai sore hari, kata ramalan cuaca di radio.

Hal tersebut tidak terlalu penting bagi Arthur. Konsentrasinya tengah terganggu karena hari ini ada seorang pemuda bodoh (dan _berisik_ , tambahkan itu) yang siap merusak hari tanpa hujan miliknya. Sebut saja namanya Alfred. Inilah mengapa kadang Arthur tidak menyukai orang Amerika. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain ikut campur dan mengacaukan segalanya?

"Tutup mulutmu, Alfred! Aku sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!"

"Pekerjaan, maksudmu _menyulam_? Oh, ayolah, Artie! Pertanyaanku lebih penting!"

Kisahnya kurang lebih seperti ini.

Alfred sedang menghabiskan liburan satu minggunya di London, tepatnya di rumah Arthur. Arthur tentu saja tidak merasa keberatan, _awalnya_.

Sampai pada pagi yang cerah ini, ketika Alfred tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan _tolol_.

"Arthur, _Team Captain America_ atau _Team Iron Man_?"

Apalah itu.

Dahi Arthur otomatis berkerut.

"Dua-duanya orang Amerika," Arthur menjawab seadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Arthur tidak tahu banyak. Tetapi setidaknya ia tahu beberapa hal. Arthur pernah menonton film buatan Amerika, kok. Bahkan dapat dikatakan _sering_. Hei, memangnya siapa yang selalu dengan senang hati mengkritik film-film tersebut?

Ekspresi Alfred terlihat tidak puas. Mungkin yang akan pemuda _bodoh_ itu lontarkan selanjutnya adalah kalimat seperti ' _Ayolaaaaah! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi orang Amerika?'_ dan sejenisnya. Arthur berani bertaruh.

Penggemar _hamburger_ tersebut mengatakan hal yang sama persis kemudian. Arthur memutar bola matanya, kesal juga.

Dengan alat-alat menyulam dan menghias di tangan, sungguh, Arthur bisa saja mendadak kehilangan hati nuraninya dan memutuskan untuk memberikan akupuntur dengan metode nonhigienis langsung di tempat untuk Alfred.

Skenario yang buruk dan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk terjadi. Arthur membayangkannya terlalu jauh.

"Jadi? _Team Cap_? Atau _Team Stark_?" Sebuah cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah Alfred. Arthur mengalihkan pandangan. Meskipun nama tim yang ditawarkan berubah, Arthur tahu kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang diganti. Tetap seperti yang sebelumnya.

Sedikit ia bergeser, menciptakan ruang bagi Alfred untuk duduk di sofanya yang empuk.

"Tidak kedua-duanya?"

Jawaban Arthur membuat Alfred menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sengaja. Sepertinya pemuda itu jengkel, namun Arthur sendiri malah menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

Iseng, Arthur akhirnya memberikan satu jawaban, " _Team Stark_ ," ucapnya dengan santai sambil melirik untuk melihat reaksi Alfred terhadap pilihannya.

Benar saja, Alfred terlihat syok. Ia tidak menyangka Arthur akan lebih memihak kepada Iron Man daripada Captain America. Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Arthur, kau serius?!"

Betapa besarnya perjuangan Arthur dalam menahan tawa ketika Alfred mengatakan kata-kata itu. Arthur tahu betul obsesi pemuda yang satu ini pada Captain America. Ya, _Captain America_ yang beraroma patriotik dan kebebasan pekat.

"Kau tega-teganya! Arthur, padahal aku percaya padamu!" Alfred mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Arthur yang hanya bisa tertawa keras dalam hati.

"Oh, diamlah. Aku punya hak untuk memilih, bukan? Lagipula, menurutku Stark akan menang."

Pria Inggris itu kemudian membereskan alat-alat kerajinan tangan miliknya dan menaruhnya dengan apik di atas meja, tepat di samping cangkir teh.

Arthur hanya berniat untuk bercanda, sungguh. Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak mendukung siapapun. Dua-duanya orang Amerika, ingat? Arthur menganggap bahwa pada dasarnya mereka adalah bagian dari segerombolan manusia bodoh.

" _Noooo_! Judulnya saja _Captain America_!" Alfred terus merengek. Sebenarnya Arthur tidak terlalu paham, mengapa Alfred keras kepala sekali? Apabila mereka mendukung tim yang berbeda, maka seharusnya mereka bertaruh tim siapa yang akan menang pada akhir film. Sepertinya ini tidak berlaku untuk Alfred.

"Stark tahu cara menggunakan otaknya, Alfred," balas Arthur dengan nada bangga. Menurutnya ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa sarkastik. Prinsipnya sekarang: _Smart is the new sexy_.

"Hei, hei! Kau mengatakan kalau _Cap_ tidak punya otak?"

Arthur terkekeh, "Aku tetap memilih Stark."

Alfred tidak terima. Anggota pendukung tim _Captain America_ seharusnya bertambah banyak dan ia menaruh banyak harapan pada Arthur. Namun ternyata pria Inggris kesayangannya itu justru lebih mendukung si Manusia Baja.

"Akan kuberi kau kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memilih, Art. _Team Cap_ atau _Team Stark_?"

" _Team Stark_."

Arthur tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tidak perlu waktu lebih dari satu detik, ia masih tetap berpegang teguh pada pilihannya.

Perlahan pemuda dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua manik biru langit miliknya bergeser mendekati Arthur, " _Team Captain America_ atau _Team Iron Man_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan, Alfred. Aku memilih St—"

Di luar dugaan Arthur, tiba-tiba saja Alfred membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang singkat, namun Arthur dapat menangkap kesan memaksa di dalamnya.

"A-Apa yang.."

" _Team Cap_ atau _Team Stark_?"

"Stark!"

Arthur Kirkland malang yang tidak dapat membaca situasi.

Lagi-lagi Alfred mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, kali ini agak lebih kasar dan cukup lama. Arthur berani bersumpah kalau Alfred tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Tidak hanya satu kali.

"Satu kali lagi, _Captain America_ atau _Iron Man_?" Alfred tidak bosan-bosan bertanya hanya demi mendapatkan satu lagi pendukung si pahlawan yang pernah terjebak di dalam es. Kini Arthur mulai paham apa maksud dari perlakuan tadi. Kembali ia menguji nyali.

" _I-Iron Man_ …"

Sudah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Alfred segera menerjang pria beralis tingkat tersebut dan membiarkan punggung Arthur menyentuh permukaan sofa dengan ia berada di atasnya. Ciuman yang ketiga ini melibatkan gigi dan lidah. Sebuah ciuman yang panas dan basah. Tidak puas dengan ciuman saja, bibir Alfred merambat ke leher Arthur dan kemudian meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana. Sebagai pemanis, Alfred menyapukan lidahnya satu kali di permukaan kulit leher Arthur.

 _Sial._

"Bagaimana, Arthur?" Alfred mendengus jumawa, "Masih berani memilih Stark?"

Arthur—dengan napas yang memburu—tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Rona merah mendominasi wajahnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Arthur menikmati yang terakhir itu.

 _Dasar mesum_.

Dengan lemah, Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Alfred yang melihat reaksi kekasihnya tersebut langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak, " _God bless Captain America!"_

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Alfred. Kelihatannya ia masih belum puas.

"Ayo, katakan kalau kau mendukung _Cap_! Ayo, ayo!"

Refleks Arthur membuatnya berakhir memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Kemudian Alfred mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Atau aku akan menciummu!"

 _Sungguh, aku rela mengucapkan kalau aku mendukung Stark secara terus-menerus kalau itu adalah hukuman yang aku dapat_ —

 _Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, Arthur, buang!_ Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"G-Gah! Aku mendukung _Captain America_! Puas kau sekarang, bodoh?!"

Alfred menyambut pernyataan (paksaan) tersebut dengan gembira, wajahnya berseri-seri. Akhirnya!

" _Now that's more like it_ , _babe_! Sudah seharusnya kau mendukung siapapun yang aku dukung, karena pilihanku tidak akan salah!" ucap Alfred seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Arthur.

Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, Arthur kemudian membiarkan kedua lengannya bergerak melingkari leher Alfred dan menarik pemuda itu agar mendekat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu… Lebih baik kau selesaikan apa yang telah kau kerjakan," Arthur menciumnya, "Idiot."

Seketika Alfred mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia agak terkejut. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

" _Gotcha_."

Setidaknya ia telah berhasil menarik Arthur untuk bergabung dengan tim pendukung Captain America.

* * *

 _fin._

* * *

 **HAHA COULD SOMEONE JUST KILL ME AND MY IMAGINATION.**

 _AU where America is extremely with #TeamCap and England just couldn't help but to tease the stupid dork._

Maksa? **Memang.**

Ide ini muncul begitu saja di otak saya, duh. Saya sendiri sebenarnya ngedukung Stark loh. /siapapeduli


End file.
